The Cube SMP x Readers!
by Azaleacheese
Summary: You have been invited to the Cube SMP Server! And one of the members fall hopelessly in love with you! Who will it be? ;)
1. Intro

Today was a very special day. You were invited by a few YouTubers to join The Cube SMP. Being a more or less unknown YouTuber, you were surprised when you received an email from a few members of The Cube asking if you wanted to join. So, very excitedly, you had typed back accepting the invite.

And now you're here. After checking the address you had written on your card for the umpteenth time, you found yourself in the Spawn of The Cube. A bunch of people were waiting. A stage was set up, and they were standing on the spruce platform. A birch podium stood in the center, red stone lamps illuminating the stage even more than the sun.

"Hello! You must be (y/n), right?" A person in a robot costume greeted, stepping off the platform. You nodded excitedly, unable to contain your excitement.

"Good good. Welcome! We've set up a presentation, so just take a seat." He directed you to a (f/c) chair in front of the stage, which you promptly sat down in. You recognised a few of their faces, but you weren't too sure of their names.

Suddenly, the lights dimmed, leaving a single light shining on the podium. A boy, around 18, stepped up, the light bouncing off his yellow striped shirt.

"Ahem, hoh hoh hoh hoh! Welcome to The Cube SMP, (y/n)! We're very glad to have you here! I know you will be a GREAT addition to The Cube!" He greeted cheerfully. "Now, let me introduce us to you. I am TYBZI, otherwise known as The President, or President TYBZI. I reach the final verdict for everything in The Cube."

After that, the robot from before stepped forth next to TYBZI and smiled.

"This is Graser10. He's our robot. But aside from that, he is the Secret Service. He announces my verdicts to everyone."

"Hello!" He greeted.

Then, Graser stepped back and another boy with long brown hair and a grey hoodie took his place. He gave a goofy smile and waved.

"Hey dood!" He smiled, his voice had a strong Australian accent.

"This is StrauberryJam. He currently doesn't have a role, other than being a bit of an entertainer. But then again, all of us are." TYBZI and a few others chuckled a little.

StrauberryJam was then replaced with another boy who was about the same height, except he had short dark brown hair, blue and white striped t shirt, and a black jacket. He gave a cute wave.

"Hey there (y/n)!" He greeted you with a smile, and not to mention an amazing British accent.

"Yes, this is Vasehh. He's also the joker, along with Straub. So I guess they're double trouble." He then gave a whole-hearted laugh that made you smile. These guys were already awesome!

Gradually, you knew everyone's names and their roles. HBomb, Bayani, Tomahawk, DevonMines, Grapeapplesauce, Defek, TheCampingRusher, Childdolphin, MrMitch, and Kermit. The girls, Kricken and Duljuice, were also awesome. You were so giddy for the first few days as you explored the shops on The Cube. There was Graser's potion shop, HBomb's valuables, Straub's redstone shop, Grape's Wither shop, and a ton more. The cool breeze blew through your (h/c) hair as you happily skipped on the cyan clay road.

After a few days, you were well settled in. You made a simple house with a couple chests full of stuff. You made yourself a diamond chestplate then used the leftover diamonds to buy a good sword from HBomb's Valuables. Using the Spawn enchantment table, you added some extra protection to your armour. As you walked back, you noticed that mobs started to spawn in the nighttime. You stepped on the pressure plate that opened the iron door and walked in. Getting ready for bed, you placed your armour on the table (because sleeping with armour on is NOT comfortable) and left your sword and inventory bag beside it.

Yawning and stretching, you were really tired. So tired that you didn't even notice the two creepers that managed to enter your house through the pressure plates. By the time you realised their presence, they were already hissing and flashing white. Before you were even able to scream or run, they both exploded, sending you flying against the wooden walls of the house. The impact knocked the breath out of you, but luckily you landed on your soft bed, so you weren't entirely hurt. You breathed a sigh of relief, until you saw the rest of the room.

You gasped in shock. The room was completely destroyed. The first creeper destroyed the chests, and the second blew up all your items! Your sword! Your chestplate! All that experience and time was wasted! You pretty much went back to square one, you have absolutely NOTHING left.

Biting back tears, you stepped outside to see what the damage was to your house. Moving aside the cracked and dented door, you narrowly missed the crumbling pieces of the cobblestone roof falling on top of you. Seeing the destruction, you confirmed to yourself that you had to rebuild it.

Sitting down on the dirt, your (h/c) hair fell in front of your face. What a terrible start. You get the chance to be with the Cube Youtubers, and you probably completely humiliated yourself when they see this. They'd probably call you a noob and stuff. More tears started to emerge, and this time you let them fall down your face. No mobs even took notice of you. The cold night air made you shiver slightly, but you were too upset with losing your diamond stuff that you didn't really care.

After a few more minutes of crying, you heard faint footsteps crunching on the grass. You took no notice of that and continued sitting there in sadness. After a few more seconds, a hand lightly rested on your shoulder. You looked up with teary eyes to see...

* * *

**So here's my new series, the Minecraft Cube SMP Youtubers x Reader! I have quite a few done already, so if you want to read them, go to my DeviantArt. :3 **

**I hope you like it! And if any of the Cube people see it I will literally scream xD**


	2. TYBZI

...Tybzi.

Seeing your tear strained face, he sat down on a dirt block next to you.

"Hey, what's wrong (y/n)?" He asked, looking very concerned.

You sniffled a few times and wiped your face before answering, "What do you think is wrong? All my stuff was blown up by two creepers! My enchanted diamond chestplate that I spent days making and the sword that I bought from H, were all completely obliterated!" You sighed in frustration. "This is definitely NOT a good start."

Tybzi remained quiet as he patted your back comfortingly. "Well, accidents like these happen. But you just gotta start over if you have to."

"But how am I supposed to start over?!" You cried, your arms flying out a little. "It's the middle of the night, and I have absolutely NOTHING."

Tybzi thought about it for a moment, then hesitantly said, "Well, would you like to come to my place and stay there for the night? I can lend you some armour and food and stuff."

You pondered this for a second, then looked up at him and gave a small nod. He gave you a big smile and took your hand, helping you up. The two of you walked back towards spawn, since your house wasn't too far away from it.

"So how did you get here anyway?" You asked when your voice cleared a little bit.

"I was at spawn setting up my trading post, then I heard an explosion. A first I thought it was TnT, but then I realised that it sounded more like a creeper. And since only your house is this close to spawn, well I thought you might need some help." He explained. The two of you neared an obsidian frame with purple swirls inside, and you stopped.

"What's wrong?" He turned around to look at you. You looked hesitantly at the portal.

"I've never been to the Nether before...nor have I been in a portal." You skeptically eye the purple swirling portal.

"Then this is your first time. Don't worry, it'll be fine. After all, all the members of the Cube use it." He took your hand again and the two of your walked over into the purple swirls.

You felt a light tingly feeling as you teleported to the Nether. When that tingly feeling stopped, you stumbled out of the portal. Tybzi immediately reached out to stop you from falling. Standing upright, you looked around at the reddish world. It wasn't as red with all the different blocks in it, but you can still see.

"Welcome to the Nether hub!" Tybzi smiled, leading you down his path. "This is basically an easier way to get to our houses, which are much further away."

The two of you walked for another minute before stepping into another Nether portal. This time, you just stepped in, while still holding Tybzi's hand, just for reassurance.

You find yourselves on a mountain next to a village.

"Alright, I just want to tell you that Bayani, our expert builder, looked at my house and asked 'You BUILT this?!' And I was like yeah, I built this. So be prepared!" Tybzi chuckled a little as you went down the mountain and past the village.

"Is your house one of the village houses?" You asked, looking at the small buildings.

"No, no. You'll see." He led you up another mountain, making you think that it was probably on the top of it. But you were surprised.

Tybzi stopped halfway up the mountain and stopped in front of a set of wooden doors. He flung them open and chimed, "Ta DA!"

You peered in and saw...a small cavern with his chests and bed and stuff. You were speechless. Then you started laughing. "Really? Just a hole in the mountain?!" You laughed, unable to imagine that someone who has been on the Cube for this long has this as their house.

"Yes, it's my hideout. Being the president, I need to avoid being assassinated. So I live here, 7000 blocks away from spawn." Tybzi smiled.

You couldn't help but chuckle more as you went in. Tybzi shut the doors behind you and proceeded to shove a few chests out of the way. He then quickly crafted a bed and placed it down next to his.

"I don't have that much space, so I hope you don't mind. I'm having Bayani build me a White House." He chuckled a little, and you smiled.

"That's fine." You said, plopping down on it. You were already in you pyjamas. "Thanks Tybzi." You smiled, looking up at him.

"You're very welcome, (y/n)." He smiled back, and your eyes locked for a few seconds.

"Why are you being so nice to me anyway?" You asked curiously, sitting against the wall.

He seemed to pause for a second, then answered, "Well, why not? I'm a nice guy." He gave a small smile and sat down on his bed. You raised an eyebrow in question when you saw he had a very faint blush.

"That's all?" You asked, unconvinced.

Tybzi hesitated a little yet again, before finally mumbling something inaudible.

"What was that again?" You asked.

He mumbled something again, a little louder this time, but still relatively unclear.

"Can you speak louder?" You asked, a little confused.

"Because I love you!" He repeated loudly and looked down shyly, shifting uncomfortably as he waited for your response. You were very surprised. You never knew he felt that way. To tell you the truth, you kind of thought he was cute and all. You also liked him, but you just didn't think he felt the same way.

You smiled and put your hand on his. He looked uncertainly up at you. "To tell you the truth, I love you too. I just didn't think it was mutual." You admitted, giving a small, but shy, smile.

"Really?" He asked, a little surprised at your response. You nodded and smiled, giving him a small hug. What he did next really surprised you. You felt a pair of lips on your own, and you blushed when you realised Tybzi had kissed you. To be serious, you actually liked it.

He pulled away and mumbled a quick sorry. You gave him a hug and said, "You don't have to say sorry. I...actually enjoyed it." You gave him another small smile, which was interrupted by a stifled yawn.

"We should go to bed. It's really late." He suggested, tucking you in bed before sliding into the covers of his bed.

"Good night, (y/n)." Tybzi yawned.

"Night." You said, immediately falling asleep. He fell asleep soon after. But what the two of you didn't realise was that your hands were intertwined with each other as the two of you slept.


	3. Graser10

...Graser.

"I heard a creeper explosion. You alright?" Graser asked, handing you a tissue and pulling you up on your feet. You wiped your face dry and tucked your hair behind your ears.

"Yeah, I'm alright, but my house and all my stuff isn't." You nodded, staring sadly at the broken pieces of your house. "I'm such a noob." You sighed.

"No, you're not, each of us have had our accidents. We help each other on The Cube, not put each other down." You gave him a small smile.

"I guess you're right. It's just that I feel like such a noob, putting pressure plates at the entrance." You sighed. Graser took your hand and led you towards spawn.

"Just because you think you're a noob doesn't mean you are one. Plus, the President reaches the final verdict, not you. And I'm certain that he doesn't think you're a noob just for that one accident." He smiled reassuringly at you, making you feel a little happier. Or at least, you had the impression he was smiling, it's a little hard to tell with his robot suit on.

"Do you want to stay at my place for the time being? I'm sure I have extra space for you." He offered. You, having nowhere else to stay, nodded and smiled. The two of you stopped in front of the iron farm, and Graser popped in and pulled out a stack of iron.

"This is for you to craft a new set of armour and tools." He smiled and placed them in your empty bag.

"That's a lot!" You exclaimed, "I can't take it! You need it for your business!" You then proceeded to fumble with the latch on your inventory bag, but Graser put a hand on yours.

"Don't worry about it, you'll need it. Though The Secret Service requests you keep it a secret." He assured you, and you could have sworn he winked at you somehow.

You smiled gratefully up at him. "Thank you."

He smiled back and led you to MrMitch's Bakery. "Now, stand right here. I'll be back in a second." He told you, so you stood by the door, trying to peek in at what he was doing.

A minute later, he emerged from the short building with a bag of something. You smelled bread and cheese, but couldn't figure out what it was.

"What is it?" You asked curiously, eyeing the bag.

"A little something, for a late dinner." He simply told you, and you followed him through the Nether portal and down his path. The walls were patterned with different coloured clay, making it really pretty.

"Wow, that looks awesome!" You complimented, and he nodded, helping you into the minecart. He pushed a button next to it and the minecart whizzed off, transporting you to the nether portal in a matter of seconds. Graser arrived shortly after in his minecart, and the two of you walked through the portal.

The first thing you saw was a tree in front of the portal. Stepping around it, you saw Graser's modern style house, and you gasped. It was really nice, and the quartz added a really nice touch to it.

"That's an awesome house! Did you build this?" You asked as the two of you went inside.

"No, no. Our builder Bayani did. He's good with building...stuff." Graser chuckled as he set the box down on the table. He pulled the object out of the bag to reveal...a pizza box!

"Pizza!" You exclaimed happily, running over to it. "How did you know pizza was my favorite food?"

"It is?" Graser asked, "Pizza's my most favorite food too!" You beamed at him as the two of you sat down. To tell the truth, you were a little hungry from the walk earlier. He opened the box to reveal (favorite kind of pizza) pizza.

"Awesome! My favorite! You're the best, Graser!" You exclaimed happily.

"Heh heh, I try."

As the two of you enjoyed the pizza a thought suddenly occurred to you.

"Graser, what do you look like?" You asked. He seemed to pause a little at the question. "Like, have you ever shown your face?"

He shook his head. "Nope. I am the Secret Service after all, so I prefer to stay unknown."

"Is that how the whole Graser is Ugly trend started?" You asked, referencing a conversation you heard between Hbomb and TYBZI.

"Pretty much, but that's just a joke. I like being a robot." He shrugged.

"Can I see you without the costume?" You asked.

He hesitated. "I'm not so sure-"

"Please?" You pleaded with puppy eyes. He was a really nice guy, and you really wanted to get to know him face to face.

Graser sighed, but chuckled. "I guess, but beware, because my ugliness might kill you." You smiled a little and nudged him. Slowly, he removed his head piece.

Wow, he was hot! He had golden brown hair and warm brown eyes that matched his kind personality.

"You look amazing!" You beamed. "Better than the robot head, at least!" He chuckled and took another bite of his pizza.

"Keep it a secret though." He winked at you as the two of you finished the pizza. You nodded and ate the last bite.

"That was an awesome pizza, thank you." You said, and followed Graser up the stairs to the bedroom. His bed was in a corner, lit up by a redstone lamp.

"Lemme just get the room ready. Make yourself at home for now." He told you, and you nodded. Having nothing to do, you looked through his array of double chests. Everything was very neat, and each item took up one row of the chest.

"Isn't this a huge waste of space?" You asked, looking through the chests.

"It looks neater." He shrugged. You nodded and went further upstairs to the roof. In the moonlight, the jungle trees around the house had a silvery look to them. You breathed in deeply, enjoying the view.

"You like it?" Graser's voice rang as he stepped up next to you.

"Yep, it's beautiful." You breathed.

"Did you see that?" He asked, tapping your hand and pointing to a face on top of it. It was a picture of Graser's robot face made out of wool. You couldn't help but giggle.

"What's so funny?" He asked, and you just laughed. After a few more seconds, the two of you enjoyed the moonlight in silence. Neither of you noticed how your head was leaning against his shoulder, or how your hands were intertwined.

"Thanks Graser." You smiled while staring out into the open.

"You're welcome." He said as he kissed the top of your head. You paused for a moment and turned to look up at him.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I don't know what came of me." He quickly apologised. You were really surprised. You thought he was hot and sweet and all, but you didn't really think he felt the same way.

"It's quite alright." You gave a shy smile and stared into his eyes. "To tell you the truth, I like you too."

His eyebrows raised in question, but then he gave you that warm smile and pulled you into a hug. You hugged him back, happy to have someone who was as loving as Graser. Wrapping an arm around you, they two of you went back downstairs and laid down on your beds.

"Good night Graser." You smiled as you leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before sliding into your covers and turning off the lights. Graser paused for a moment then smiled.

"Good night (y/n)."


	4. Bayani

...Bayani.

"Hey, (y/n), what's going on here?" He gently asked, sitting next to you. You sighed and gestured to your tattered house before bursting into tears again.

"Hey, it's alright. It's not the end of the world. We make mistakes, we start over. That's how all of us start our Cube adventure." He assured you as he patted your hand comfortingly. You felt a little better, at least enough to stop crying. Wiping your face and sniffling once more, you sigh, leaning your head on his shoulder.

"It's just...I spent all my levels and all my diamonds on this one chestplate and sword, only to have it blown up by a creeper!" You recounted the whole story to him, who nodded and stayed quiet.

"Well, for the time being, would you like to stay at my place? You know, until you get sufficient armour." You looked up and saw him give you a soft smile.

"I really don't want to trouble you." You tell him, "But that would be very kind of you." You return the smile. He tucks your hair behind your ears and helps you stand up. Your legs were a little numb from sitting too long, so you stumbled a little. He caught you by your hand and pulled you back upright.

"Woah, watch out (y/n)!" He called as he gently placed an arm around you and guided you back towards spawn. After a few more seconds you were able to feel your feet, but you still let Bayani lead you. The way he held you, it was so gentle and careful. You can feel his arm muscles slightly moving through his striped sweater.

Leaning more into his shoulder, you smiled to yourself. How lucky you were to have a good friend like Bayani. Sure, the two of you only knew each other for a few days, but he was always looking out for you, always coming to help you.

"I'll build you a new house." He said, interrupting your dreamy thoughts.

"Oh, that's okay." You told him, "I don't want to trouble you any more than I already have."

"Don't worry about it. They don't call me the builder for nothing." He chuckled and gave you a quick squeeze. You couldn't help but blush very faintly at the gesture. Only then did you realise that the two of you were actually closer than you thought.

The two of you walked together through the Nether Portal and down his pathway.

"I'm working on the Nether extension hubs." He explained, pointing to the North and South side of the Nether hub. You nodded in admiration.

Once you stepped out of the Portal, you saw his beautifully designed house. The combination of the dark wood, stone bricks, and the logs gave the house a very cozy, yet appealing look. Unlocking the door and showing you in, you stared at the glowstone and glass decorations in awe.

"Wow." You breathed, "I can sure see why you're the expert at building here." You beamed, looking at him. He chuckled and showed you the upstairs of the house. You walked on the soft carpet and admired the paintings as he stopped in front of a bedroom. You opened it and found a lovely and cozy room. The redstone lamps dimly lit the moonlight filled room. A small bed with (f/c) sheets on it stood in the corner.

"Here's your room! I hope you don't mind the color of the sheets, it's my favorite color." He smiled, allowing you to step in and have a closer look.

You turned to look and smile at him. "(F/c) is my favorite color too!" You beamed.

"Well, good to know we have a lot in common. If you need me I'll be in my room down the hall." He smiled, patting your shoulder before turning and exiting the room. You turned around and looked out the oak window. Sure, the room was cozy and all, but you felt it didn't soothe the nerves enough. You were still a little nervous at this time. So instinctively, you wheeled around and walked out into the hallway.

"Bayani?" You called, running to catch up to him. He turned around to face you.

"What is it?" He asked, a little concerned. Then you realised what you had done.

You shyly looked down as you asked, "I'm still a little scared being alone at night, so um, do you mind if I...sleep with you?" You mentally smacked yourself. It somehow had come off much more inappropriate than you anticipated.

"Oh, um sure." He hesitated a little, not expecting this. But then he gave you a warm smile and said, "Sure, it's totally understandable. Come on." He then wrapped his arm around you once more and walked you over to his room.

It was a little larger, and it had a large balcony that glowed in the warm light from the glowstone. The moment you entered you felt a little more peaceful and safe. There was a king sized bed on the opposite side, which also had (f/c) sheets.

"Here, get yourself settled and I'll be right back in a few seconds." He told you, sitting you on the bed and quickly stepped out.

As you began changing into your pyjamas you thought about tonight's events. Bayani had been so nice to you. You couldn't figure out what, but your heart heated just a tad quicker every time you saw him. Could it be? Are you really in love with Bayani? You fought a small blush. Sure, he is cute and nice to you and all, but you just have a sad feeling that he doesn't like you back.

"You alright (y/n)?" His voice rang out. You looked up to see Bayani standing in the doorway, and immediately you fought a furious blush and looked away shyly.

Bayani was in nothing but a tank top and shorts. And oh my gosh, he was so much more muscular than you thought. The work as a builder must have made him fit. You gave him a shy smile as you noticed that he was trying to fight a blush of his own. You realised that you were just as evenly dressed as him- tank top and boy shorts.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." He apologised, moving in to sit on the bed next to you. "I probably should have told you earlier. I hope you don't mind too much." There was an awkward pause. You felt like you needed to tell him.

"Um, Bayani?" You called quietly. He still hear you and turned to face you.

"Yeah?"

"Well, um, I have something to tell you. I, um..." You hesitated a little, but then decided to just say it. "The truth is, I actually really like you."

"But if you don't like me back I totally understand!" You added quickly, "You know, I wouldn't figure a skilled person like you would even think about liking me, and-"

He cut you off by pulling you into a hug. "You know, to tell you the truth, I feel the exact same way. And if you had not said it, I would have said the exact same thing." You hugged him back, overjoyed and relieved that you had not totally messed up.

"I was so worried that you wouldn't like me back." He said, pulling away to look at you. Dark green eyes met your (e/c) ones. You smiled up at him.

"I love you Bayani." You said joyfully.

"I love you too." He returned, and did something you did not expect.

He filled the space between the two of you as you felt his lips on your own. Your heart fluttered momentarily and you felt a light blush heating your cheeks. Your eyes met his, but then you closed your eyes and returned the kiss.

After the two of you separated, you pulled him into a hug. You sighed contentedly as you cuddled in his chest, enjoying the faint traces of nature scents.

As you pulled away, you locked eyes for a few seconds. Then, the two of you yawned in unison.

"We should probably go to bed." You suggested, and he tiredly nodded. You slipped into the covers as he went around and entered from the other side. As the two of you lay side by side, your hands intertwined and you sighed happily.

"Good night (y/n)." He said.

"Night."


End file.
